FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is directed to kits of parts comprising in a first container a cyanoacrylate prepolymer composition and in a second container a compatible antimicrobial agent. The kit may additionally contain an applicator means for applying the composition to mammalian skin. These kits provide for compositions useful in situ formation of antimicrobial polymeric cyanoacrylate films on mammalian skin which films are useful as wound dressings, wound bandages, surgical incise drapes, and the like.